Audrey
Audrey is Claymore No. 3 of the current generation. Etymology "Audrey" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Ōdorī" (オードリー, pronounced "au-dr-ey"). "Audrey" is derived from the Old English "æðel" (noble) and "þryð" (strength). Name of a 7th Century princess of East Anglia, England. The name "Audrey" also means "strong",thus,making her gentle sword technique an irony to her name. Appearance Audrey has long, straight hair, much like Galatea's and Irene's, both of whom were also ranked as No.3 during their generations. She also has highly feminine features, such as long eyelashes and a sultry smile. She has silver eyes and wears the standard Claymore uniform. Personality Audrey is a very well-mannered and proud warrior, the opposite of Rachel. She also has a strong sense of honor, as evidenced when Miria's attack on the Organization succeeds in appealing to Audrey's chivalrous nature. Her personality is a blend of Sophia's and Jean's, along with her relationship with Rachel being similar to the relationship between Sophia and Noel. Being a defensive type, she greatly fears death; when she and Rachel attempted to take down Riful, she became terrified and even soiled herself once she realized the amount of yoki the Abyssal One possessed and their loss of chances to win or escape. Abilities Gentle Sword Gentle Sword is Audrey's signature technique. She uses her sword to reflect her opponent's attack using minimal strength to create a defense which counteracts her opponent's attacks. She can also use it to magnify the power of Rachel's Strong Sword. The Gentle Sword is first seen during Audrey's battle with Riful of the West, successfully deflecting some of the Abyssal one's blows and even re-directing some right back. Biography Audrey is first seen battling against Riful of the West. At first, she is unintimidated and fights using her Gentle Sword technique in tandem with Rachel's Strong Sword. Despite this, she is easily defeated. Both she and Rachel have to be saved from their imminent deaths by Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare. Unlike Rachel, she is still conscious when this happens. In return for saving her and the hunting party, she answers their questions on Galatea, telling them that she is still alive but has deserted the Organization. Later, when Miria attacks the Organization, Audrey confronts her with Rachel, but both are easily incapacitated by her. Moved by Miria's mercy, she and the rest of her generation joined the former no.6 in her rebellion against the Organization. Along with the other Claymores and Miria, she battled the group of Abyssal Feeders sent after them. She is currently battling the revived Cassandra alongside Rachel and Nina. After being scratched by Nina, Cassandra activates her ability and cuts off Audrey's, Nina's and Rachel's legs. Aurdery attempts to attack again but loses her arms along with Rachel and Nina who also try to attack Cassandra. Cassandra was about to kill Audrey but Cassandra's sword keeps missing her due to Sensory Control by Raftela. Audrey is then surprised and shocked when Cassandra's wounds re-open after she regains her memories, showering them both with blood.Claymore Manga Scene 119 Relationships Rachel Audrey appears familiar with Claymore No. 5, Rachel. Whether they are actual friends or only working acquaintances is unknown. Rachel and Audrey are polar opposites like Helen and Deneve. Behind the Scenes Category:Claymore Category:Characters